Del amor y cosas peores
by Hinoiri-san
Summary: Hola!Es mi primer serie de drabbles, pasen y lean, dejen reviews por favor. Sigue Aiuto.
1. Perseverantĭa

_Perseverantĭa_

_La tía Wu dijo que con perseverancia lograría conseguir al amor de mi vida_

Así pensaba el maestro aire mientras se acercaba a la susodicha. Parecía el momento perfecto para decirle todo lo que sentía, el atardecer, los pájaros volando hacia el sol el sonido del agua. Todo estaba en su lugar, tal y como había soñado el instante para declarar sus sentimientos.

-Toph- comenzó mientras eran acariciadas sus mejillas por el viento.

-¿Qué pasa pies ligeros?

-Ehm... yo...

-¿Sí?- estaba interesada en su conversación mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado.

-Toph, Sokka se atoró otra vez en una grieta- la morena se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué no puede fijarse por donde va ese tonto?- indignada, va a rescatar al hermano de la maestra agua una vez más.

Todo lo que Aang había preparado en ese momento se esfumó frente a sus ojos.

_La tía Wu dijo que con perseverancia lo lograría, pero no dijo que Sokka se intepondría. _

* * *

Hola!!!

Nueva serie de drabbles, espero que les guste, dejen reviews!!!


	2. Maturità

**Maturità**

Eras un chico fuerte y vivaracho, ahora tus ojos están tristes y apagados, ya no eres el mismo de antes, ya no tengo la esperanza de ver una sonrisa tuya.

Traicionaste a tu familia y luego buscas redimirte, no te culpo, en tu lugar lo habría hecho también.

No intentes recuperar lo que no has perdido, porque no puedes esperar encontrarlo, no sé que tantos trabajos sufriste, por lo tanto no puedo comprenderlos, pero sé cuánto sufriste, lo reconozco en tu caminar, has madurado y crecido, lo que me llena de orgullo, aunque tuviste que pagar con tu risa, y eso me duele.

Aunque no lo creas, hijo, me duele que ya no seas el mismo.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a Gisylita y Yangchen por sus reviews, y pues la verdad no había pensado en un triángulo amoroso pero gracias por la sugerencia, espero que les guste este de Ozai, al principio estaba dedicado a Iroh, pero preferí que así fuera para darle más sensibilidad.**

**Por favor dejen reviews!!! **


	3. Dubbio

**Hola!!!**

**Aquí estoy con el tercer capítulo espero que les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a Yangchen, Gisylita y a Juri (no voy a cometer el mismo error con los siguientes).**

* * *

Dubbio

Me duele pensar en lo pasó, el Dragón del Este, Azula, los Dai Lee y yo...

Todo este recuerdo arde en la piel, sus ojos zafiro y sus lágrimas, el avatar vencido y ¿muerto? No dudo que por eso me odie, lo merezco, no creo que pueda perdonarme, pero ¿si esa agua medicinal lo hubiera salvado? Ahora tendré que esforzarme por deshacerme de él, perdí mi honor una vez, no lo voy a volver a perder, sé que perdí a los que quiero, pero tengo mi honor para reponerme, es lo único que me importa, ahora que todos están decepcionados de mí, pero ¿quiénes son todos? Estos fantasmas me van a enloquecer ¿qué puedo hacer? estoy muy confundido, o es que no se distinguir el bien del mal.

¡Oh, por favor, sólo deseo encontrar la respuesta ante este mar de dudas en el que me estoy ahogando y terminará por quitarme lo poco que me queda de razón!

Como quisiera ser fuerte para no desvanecerme y dejarme vencer por mis propias culpas.

* * *

**Por favor dejen reviews!!!**


	4. Aiuto

_Aiuto_

El Avatar caminaba a un lado del príncipe exiliado, era una linda tarde, el cielo despejado y los árboles enmarcaban el camino.

-Zuko, ¿alguna vez te ha gustado una chica?-el joven maestro aire había pensado mucho antes de hacer tal cuestión.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- Zuko sabía perfectamente el motivo, pero quería saberlo directamente del chico.

-Bueno, es que hay una niña…-Aang se sonrojó al empezar.

-Es Toph, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- el Avatar se detuvo en el camino bastante nervioso.

-Aang, soy muy observador- volteó a ver al maestro aire y trató de tranquilizarlo- de hecho, si me preguntas, creo ser el único que lo sabe.

-¿En serio?- su semblante cambió de preocupado a tranquilo.

-Sí, Katara está tan ocupada en su agua-control que no se daría cuenta si no se lo dijeran, además Toph no puede ver la forma en que la miras y Sokka…bueno, no es muy inteligente como para sacar sus conclusiones.

-Y que lo digas- Aang recordó lo que pasó con la grieta.

-¿Has pensado en decírselo?

-Sí, hace algunos días.

-Pero…- Zuko arqueó la ceja.

-Parece que Sokka y las grietas están en mi contra- Zuko sonrió divertido.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices hoy? Falta poco para el ocaso, yo me encargaré personalmente de que Sokka esté lo más lejos posible de fallas geológicas.

-Gracias, Zuko, sabía que me ayudarías- el avatar sonrió y abrazó al maestro fuego.

-No te acostumbres, niño- se separó de Aang y cambió su tono de voz- ¡Ve y díselo antes de que me arrepienta!

El avatar corrió hacia donde se encontraba la Bandida Ciega. El joven príncipe tenía que admitirlo, Aang le agradaba y no podía evitar tratar de ayudarle.

**Hola!!!**

**Muchas gracias a Yangchen, Gysilita y Juri por dejar reviews en los capítulos anteriores. Ya sé, el anterior era bazofia, pero bueno así pasa, espero que éste sea más de su agrado.**

**Dejen reviews!!!**


	5. Esilio

**Esilio**

Hice todo por él, pero... ¿Tenías que alejarme de él¿Cuál es el objetivo de obtener tanto poder¿Qué has ganado con ello? Creí que eras mi príncipe azul, lo peor fue darme cuenta de que eras un príncipe pero no el que soñé. Al contrario, después de ser lo que tanto adoré por tus buenos modales y la inmensa dignidad con la que tratabas a los demás, te has vuelto el monstruo más terrible con el pude imaginar convivir.

Me duele el hecho de no verlo crecer, debe ser todo un hombre ahora, sólo espero que no sea como tú, sólo espero que no se haya convertido en un ser insensible y frívolo al dejarlo solo contigo. No quisiera ver que por mi ausencia se haya ennegrecido su corazón, no me perdonaré nunca el haberlo abandonado, sin que tenga a su lado quien lo defienda de ti.

Quisiera creer que Zuko no ha perdido la bondad, que su sonrisa no ha desaparecido.

A quien engaño, si es que llegó a la edad de 17 años, debió de haber perdido todo lo bueno que había en él.

* * *

Notas en mi LJ. 


End file.
